NTA's
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Set at tonight's NTA's. David Witts & Jacqueline Jossa friendship fic :) Let me know what you think.


"Told you that you were a winner" Jacqueline called out to David, with a smile, spotting him stood just around the corner, out of the way of the press room and people milling around backstage. He smiled at her before looking down at the award in his hands. "You did. You did" he said.

"You okay?" he looked up at her, "can't actually believe it really" he replied. "Believe what? That you won or that some shitty people decide to boo your girlfriend" she said, blunt to the point. He let out a laugh, and shrugged. "Both I guess".

"Well I know what one was unexpected, and it wasn't you win" she raised an eyebrow, "It took us all by surprise David. I'm sorry. It sucks." He let out a sigh "I mean we all get a little hate, and that you just have to shrug off but she shouldn't have been boo'd. That sucks". He just nodded.

Still couldn't quite process everything, his brain fried from the night's events. "How'd she take it" Jac said softly, coming to lean on the wall next to him. "Not well." He sighed, "She's headed back to the hotel. She'd had enough, but thought I should celebrate with you lot" He looked uncomfortable for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Come on then" she said, standing upright "Plenty of people want to congratulate you and there's so many people to introduce you to", she picked up the bottom of her dress to move it "And there's free booze" she said smirking as he let out a laugh.

"Let's forget the bad stuff for tonight and party Mr Witts" she paused "You should celebrate. It's important". He nodded, "thanks Jac," he pulled her in for a hug and mumbled into her hair "I still can't believe I won" she laughed, hugging him tightly. "People do like you, you muppet" causing him to laugh into her shoulder. "But" she said quietly "I felt the same. "It's insane, to know that people care." She paused "That they love and support, and it all counts" he nodded, what she said making perfect sense to him.

"Someone told me though" she shrugged "Nah, doesn't matter. Probably wouldn't make sense" she mumbled. He tugged on her arm, "no tell me" they shared a smile "Share your 'best newcomer' wisdom" they laughed.

"Just appreciate it, yeah? These moments... Big or small, take as much as you can, remember as much as you can, do as much as you can... and you'll never regret any of it" she said, remembering her surprise at winning herself and how she was surrounded by people, but alone in her head.

She was so happy for him. Jake joked she'd deafened him in one ear from her screams. "Makes perfect sense Jac. Thank you. So that's what I'll do" he smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her "lead the way to the party." she let out a laugh as they started to make their way back to the rest of the cast.

"Who said that anyway" he questioned, thinking over what Jac'd said. "Lacey" she said with a smile, thinking of her beautiful co-star who shared a lot with her to help Jac prepare for the attention that was coming. "She'd been through it, and now I guess I have, so I told you" he grinned.

The rest of the cast spotted them and let out a cheer for David. He grinned "Hey Jac!" he grabbed her arm, just as she was about to walk over to Tony and her seat "Thanks, yeah. For everything." She smiled, and her face lit up. "Couldn't have done it without you" he was serious as well. She'd made slotting into the Eastenders family so much easier, and taking on the dating cousins storyline seemed so much more of an exciting challenge, having her as his other half.

She blushed. "Yeah, you could have, but thank you for saying so". She quickly hugged him and went to turn around "And in case I haven't said it, you look beautiful" she blushed and he grinned as she walked off and he greeted the co-stars. He guessed he caught her off-guard, she's usually very anti-compliments, like he is and they tease each other instead.

They quickly got ushered back to their seats and Jacq called over the row to him one last "congratulations" which got the rest of the cast cheering, before they got ssh'd, waiting to hear if they'd won the last and final award. David was still surprised at the night's events, but was going to go with the flow. No regrets.


End file.
